The Doctor of the Stars
by TimelordTardis2002
Summary: Normal teenager Zoe's life is turned upside down when she realizes she's a daughter of the Norse god Loki. And not just any daughter. She goes on a quest to save all the children of Loki from a dreadful fate, accompanied by a few friends and a mysterious Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Zoe's POV*

I actually like funerals. The smell of the flowers, the calm, subdued atmosphere, the many emotions hanging and mixing in the air. Not that I like that the person died, of course, that is sad, but I like the aura of sadness that hangs around the coffin. Maybe that's why people call me goth or weird, but I just consider myself a normal 14 year old who likes funerals and rock music. My grandma on my mom's side died three days ago, and now I'm sitting through the funeral service, twiddling my thumbs and drawing on my arm with Sharpie.

"Honey. Zoe. Time to go up." my mom is shaking my arm. It's time for us to lead the procession to view my dead grandma then walk out to the graveyard for the burial. As I walk up the red-carpeted aisle to the front of the church, I study the people still sitting. My grandma's doctor. Her knitting group friends. A random guy in a Monster baseball cap and torn-up jeans. Many families from her church. My grandma was an influential woman, making her mark on the world around her, like a beam of sunshine bestowing happiness on all who knew her. My mom and I reach the front, and I look into the open coffin. The face I see there is not the Grandma I knew. She was always laughing and smiling, dressing in ratty jeans and t-shirts, working in the community garden, painting, riding her bike. The grandma I see in the coffin is unrecognizable, the workers at the morgue had dressed her in a hideous flowered dress, caked makeup on her face an inch thick to make her look more alive. Her face is slack, her eyes are closed. She looks… dead. Which of course she is, but I had never thought of her _actually_ being dead before. It had just seemed like a nightmare from which I would wake up any second. But now that I see her pale, makeupped face, it seems so much more real. My grandma, Elizabeth Naomi Black, is _dead._ Tears trickle down my cheeks and I hug my mom tightly, sobbing quietly.

"I know. I know. It's okay." my mom murmured, rocking me back and forth. "Zoe. Let's go. I have some news for you. Let's go home. Come on." I looked at my mom.

"But… the burial?"

"We can skip that. I'll tell Mr. Anderson." She nodded at the pastor, and gently pried my arms away from her so she could go talk to him. I quickly walked down the aisle and ran out the big wooden church doors, leaving all those people putting on a facade of sadness behind. I ran to my mom's car, and climbed in the passenger seat, slamming the door behind me. My mom walks out of the doors, and I stop to admire how beautiful she is. Her long, blonde hair and blue eyes have been the subject of my envy as long as I can remember. I have pitch-black hair and bright green eyes, an unusual combination which I hate. My mom says I get my looks from my dad, who 'disappeared' before I was born. I hate him. He probably left my gorgeous, kind, loving mom for some slut with big boobs and empty promises. Jerk. Up until three days ago, my mom and I lived with my grandma in her house, which happens to be a huge mansion in Virginia. Now that grandma's dead, I'm not sure what we'll do with the house. I guess we'll sell it and rent an apartment or a townhouse. My mom climbs into the car and starts it, expertly pulling out of the tightly-packed parking lot and onto the road.

"So, you said you wanted to tell me something?" I look expectantly over at my mom, who keeps her eyes fixed on the road, her face tight.

"Yeah. I… okay. You're never going to believe me. You-" She cut her sentence off short as a huge, looming shape appeared in the road. She swerved to avoid it, crashing the car into the bank by the side of the road. "You okay?" She looked over at me in concern.

"I'm fine… my nose is bleeding though. What was that thing? Why was it there?"

"Okay. That is a Hel-Hound. You are a daughter of the Asgardian god Loki. You need to go to a camp. Camp Half-Blood. It used to only be for children of the Olympians, but Zeus and Odin made a treaty, now all demigods can go there, no matter who their parents are. Camp Half-Blood is in Long Island. We need to get you there. First, we need to get rid of that beast."

"Woah. Hold up. So my dad is a god, that's a mythological Asgardian Hel-Hound, and I need to go to a camp for children of the gods."

"Yeah. Now, your dad gave me this before he left. He said there would be a time when monsters would come after you, and if we needed help, to throw this on the ground." My mom held out a crystal on her necklace, and wrapped her fingers around it before opening the car door and throwing it onto the ground. It exploded in a puff of green smoke, and out of the smoke came twenty-some mummies rising out of the ground like zombies. By this time, the Hel-Hound was becoming angry that we hadn't come out of the car, and was growling viciously, pacing back and forth across the road. The mummies approached it, chanting in a language I don't recognize. Suddenly, the gigantic dog crumbled into dust and the mummies sank back into the ground.

"I… woah. That just happened." I sank into my seat, feeling faint.

"Zoe, we need to get you to camp now. My mom backed the car out of the ditch and drove straight to the airport. "I can't come with you, we can't afford two tickets, but just know that I love you and please, promise me you will stay safe. Someone from camp should be waiting at the airport for you." My mom pulled me close and kissed my forehead, then sent me off on the greatest adventure of my life. Not the plane ride, but what happened after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Donna's POV*

This will be the day. This will be the day I finally conquer the lava wall. I am horrible at writing. Ugh. Ok, let's try this again. I live a at place called camp half blood. It is my home. It's been my home for as long as I can remember, and before that. My mom is a goddess, and my dad...Well, I don't really know my dad, but I know he wasn't a human. Maybe not even mortal. Because he left me with something. Something very special. I have two hearts. And I'm hoping maybe I'm immortal or something as well. Probably not though, unfortunately. I don't really have… friends. Everyone else is a child of a Greek or Nordic god and a human, and I'm the only one without a human parent. I'm also the only child of Hecate, which really doesn't help. 20 years ago, before I was born, there was a war against Gaea, and most of the Hecate kids were killed fighting. Ever since, my mom hasn't really had any kids except for me. I guess my dad must have been pretty special to make her get over the grief of losing all her kids and have another one.

Anyway, enough about me and back to the lava wall. It's a normal climbing wall, except for the fact that in 5-second intervals lava pours down and unless you dodge, you will be spending the rest of the week in the infirmary with those incorrigible Apollo kids. Ugh, I hate them, and I hate their dad even more. Several times a year, he will come to camp and 'treat' us to a performance. I'm pretty sure no one enjoys it. Anyway, the lava wall. Ever since I was little, I've been attempting to get to the top. Let's just say that I've spent about a year in total in the infirmary.

A new girl arrived at camp today. Her name is Zoe and she's 14, like me. I haven't met her yet, but I caught a glimpse of her as she was going to her cabin. She has jet-black hair and bright green eyes, a striking combination that immediately catches the eye of everyone around her. She is fairly tall, and seems like the rude, bitchy type. I wonder who her godly parent is. I guess we'll find out tonight at the campfire.

 **AN/ Sorry that this chapter's so short! I'll try and make them longer, but I'm really ADHD and it's hard to do a long chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Zoe's POV*

So. I arrived at Camp Half Blood less than two hours ago and already fifteen campers have come up and introduced themselves to me. First, the camp director, Percy Jackson, and his wife Annabeth took me into the huge farmhouse where they live and filled me in on life at camp. Then their daughter, Bianca, took me on a tour. She's nice enough, but she's too brainiac for my tastes. Then I went to the Hermes cabin, where all new campers stay until they've been 'claimed' by their godly parent. I decided not to mention that mom said my dad was Loki, mainly because Bianca said 'Ugh, hopefully you won't be Loki's kid. I hate them. But a lot of them have hair like yours, so...' I wonder why she hates them so much. After I got settled into Hermes, a couple of Sjöfn ( the Asgardian goddess of love and beauty ) girls came and took me to their cabin to dress me up for my 'claiming' at the campfire tonight. They washed off all my eyeliner and caked mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, foundation, and a bunch of other shit I don't recognize onto my face, then threw away my black clothes and stuffed me into this tiny green dress, 'to compliment my eyes' and weighed me down with about 100 pounds of silver bangles, earrings, necklaces, and rings. Oh, and they took out my nose ring and my snakebites. I already hate them. Apparently, they hate the Loki cabin too, along with the Aphrodite cabin, the Lofn cabin, and the Priapus cabin. They don't seem like my type either. Once they finished giving me a makeover, I began to walk around the grounds.

"Hey! Hey! Zoe!" I turned around to see a boy, about my age, with black hair like mine and black eyes.

"Uh, hi… Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Fenrir." I snorted.

"Fenrir?"

"Uh, yeah, it's an old Norse name. Call me Fen. I'm a Loki kid."

"Loki, huh? Haven't heard the greatest things about you guys."

"Ah. Yeah we're kind of the metalhead punk kids. Not many people like My Chemical Romance."

"MCR! Oh my gods! I love them! Wow, I'm glad I'll be with you guys."

"What? Have you been claimed?"

"Oh. Shit. Well. Before I came here, my mom and I sort of got attacked by a Hellhound and she had this green crystal that she said my dad Loki gave her in case she ever needed help and she smashed it on the ground and these mummies came and killed the Hel-Hound and then disappeared and oh gods it was freaky."

"Woah… okay. Did the crystal look like this?" He pulled a faded photo out of his pocket of a green crystal exactly like the one my mom had."

"Yeah!" Fen gasped and grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Woah dude, what the hell?" I stepped back and frowned.

"Damn. Sorry. It's just… there's this spirit that has haunted the children of Loki ever

since… I don't know, forever I guess. There is this prophecy that says that the one who will break the curse will be the owner of that crystal. It hasn't been seen in 2,000 years. And you just happen to show up now of all times with the crystal? You have to be the kid from the prophecy. I was so excited, I'm sorry. We need to go tell Percy!"

"Uh, okay. The thing is, I don't actually have the crystal. my mom did and now it's gone."

"She was just keeping it for you. It always returns to it's rightful owner. Check your

pocket." I reached into my pocket, and- whatdya know, there's the crystal.

"Okay. Let's not tell Percy now, let's just wait until the campfire. Take me to your cabin to introduce me to the other kids."

"K." When we arrive at the Loki cabin, I hear Welcome to the Black Parade blaring from the open door, and I see about 7 kids, most of them with black or colorful hair, all doing various activities. Two girls are dying each other's hair, a few kids are reading, and the rest are talking and laughing. When I walk in the door, everyone stops and stares blankly at me. A boy shuts off the music. I realize that I'm all dressed up, my piercings are out, and my hair is curled. I must look like this girly 1D type of girl. A tall girl wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a Pierce the Veil t-shirt stands up.

"Fen, who is this?"

"Oh, Tabitha, this is Zoe." Fen grabs her arm and leads her behind one of the bunks. They have a whispered argument while the other kids continue staring at me. Finally, they come out and Tabitha walks up to me.

"Hi, Zoe. I'm Tabitha. Welcome to the Loki cabin. I, uh, assume the Sjöfn girls gave you a makeover?"

"Hi, yeah. I hate it." She laughs and touches my shoulder lightly.

"You can take it off." She waves her hand and a door appears in the wall that I'm almost positive wasn't there before.

"How did you do that?" She smiles.

"Magic." I open the door to every punk kid's dream. Hair dye, makeup, clothes, shoes, jewelry, and… weapons? Must be a demigod thing. I pick out a pair of red converse, black skinny jeans, a tank that says 'I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you.', and a black beanie. I put in my piercings. I reapply my eyeliner and add a red streak to my hair. There. Now I'm me again. I go back to the main room, which is halfway taken up with a stage, halfway taken up with couches and chairs, perfect for improv concerts.

"So, uh, what's with all the weapons in there?" I gesture to the door, which I turn around to see has disappeared. Classic.

"We're demigods. We fight monsters. We need weapons." A girl who looks about 13 walks up to me. "Name's Magnus. Call me Mag."

"Uh, isn't Magnus a guy's name?" Everyone looks at me like they're imagining my guts spilling onto the floor. "Okay. That's cool." Suddenly, a deafening bell peals through the awkward silence.

 **AN/ Well, this one's a wee bit longer. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please write reviews so I can know what to change!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Donna's POV*

Finally! Dinnertime. I get to get a glimpse of the new girl. I put my long blond hair into a ponytail, pull on my white converse, and head to the dining hall. Zoe is sitting with the Loki kids. Huh, that's odd. Seems like she should be sitting with the Hermes cabin. Oh, well, I'm sure I'll find out why later. In the meantime, food. I scrape some of the green beans and barbecue on my plate into the brazier as an offering to my mom, and dig in. The cute guy from Loki, Fen, is talking to Zoe. Hmm. They're laughing about something. Maybe punks do smile sometimes. Ugh, Tabitha is talking to her. Tabitha is the worst girl at camp. She'll act all nice at first, but if you get on her bad side she'll use magic to make your life absolutely miserable. She has an obvious crush on Fen, and the last girl that tried to date him almost died in a freak 'accident'. At least the Ares kids are upfront about their dislike for people, and just punch them or something. Oh, crap. Zoe just noticed me staring at her and is looking weirdly at me.

"Hey, magic-head. Fantasizing about the new girl?" Ben Wilson, a Hermes camper, sits down next to me. He is the most annoying idiot you'll ever meet but I still can't bring myself to punch him.

"Ugh. Go away Wilson. You know the only reason you talk to me is because you're secretly in love with me."

"Ha! Keep dreaming, you know the only reason you tolerate me is because you're secretly in love with me."

"Pfft. I don't tolerate you. I keep you around in case I ever need to sacrifice a human to my mom."

"Idiot, you don't have the guts to sacrifice me."

"Try me." Ben begins tickling me mercilessly, until almost every camper is staring at us. "Cut it out, Wilson. You're making a scene."

"That's how I roll, Smith." I stand up and grab his shirt.

"Come here. You can't just do whatever you want and not expect me to stand up for myself. I'm a human too and I won't just let you walk all over me like this." By now we were out of sight of the dining hall and were walking past the basketball court.

"You know, Smith, you're kinda sexy when you're mad." Ben stopped and stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"No. Wilson I'm not doing this. Get out of my way. GO!"

"Aw, c'mon Donna."

"Since when do you call me Donna, _Ben_?"

"Ooohh, getting on a first name basis are we now?"

"UGH!" I push him aside and run back to my cabin. I look out the window and see him walking away, looking dejected. Maybe he really does like me. Oh, well. I practice my magic until the bell rings for the campfire, then I brush my hair and go. When I arrive, Zoe is standing In the center with Fen. Huh. He whispers something in her ear, squeezes her hand, and sits down. Flirty. Percy and Annabeth come to stand by her. Percy begins to speak.

"Campers, I would like you all to welcome our newest member, Zoe Averill!" Everyone cheers and a few guys wolf-whistle. "She has not yet been claimed-" He stops short as a pillar of green smoke appears in front of him. As it dissipates, a figure steps out. A tall figure, with a horned helmet and a cape. Could it be… Loki? Oh. My. Gods. It's Loki. A god. At camp. Visits from the gods are rare, and an Asgardian god has never come to camp. "My lord! What a surprise! What is the reason for your visit?"

"I have come to claim my child. Move aside." Percy scrambled out of the way and stood in front of Zoe. "Zoe."

"Yes, my lord?" Zoe quaked as the tall god stood over her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Father. Zoe, I am your father." Zoe stepped back. She began to grin widely, then ran to hug Fen. "Walk with me, child. I have much to tell you." They walk away, back toward the Big House, and Percy speaks again.

"Wow! Loki. Never expected him to visit. Well, shall we continue with the evening?" We light the fire and start to sing. I look up to the Big House, and see a flash of green light coming from the attic. Huh. I slip away from the fire and run as fast as I can to the Big House. As I pass the Hermes cabin, I hear grunting and moaning coming from inside. I peek in the window to see Ben and Sophie Gonzalez doing it in one of the bunks. Geez, I did not need to see that right now. Tears threaten to show themselves, and I angrily head back to my cabin. Why am I upset? I hate Ben. He's annoying. He is a complete asshole. So why am I upset? I sit on the front porch of my cabin and bite my lip.

"Hey… you okay?" I look up to see Zoe walking toward me. She looks like she just got some really bad news. Her eyes are red, her hair is a mess, her beanie is crooked, her eyeliner is smudged, and she's kind of shaking.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you? You look like you just got run over by a truck." She snorts.

"So tactful." She sits down next to me and sighs. "I guess… my whole life I thought my dad was just a lame alcoholic, and now I find out he's a god and I'm the 'savior' of his children."

"Savior?"

"Yeah. There's this curse that has haunted the children of Loki since the beginning, basically none of them are able to live past the age of 20. There's a prophecy that the true owner of the Sjövn Crystal," She pulls a shining green crystal out of her pocket. "will break the curse and let the children of Loki live their lives in peace. My mom was keeping it for me, and apparently I'm the true owner, and now I have this special power-" She throws the crystal on the ground and utters an incantation. A squirrel appears and scurries up onto her lap. "I can make it turn into pretty much anything, and if I lose it, it always turns up in my pocket." She waves her hand and the squirrel turns back into the crystal.

"That's… kind of amazing but it kind of sucks. I mean, you have this awesome weapon, but you have a ton of pressure to break the curse."

"Yeah."

"Do you know the prophecy?"

"A child of Loki will break the curse

with the Doctor of the stars traverse

The owner of the Sjövn is the key

to endless life and ecstasy

A group of four

will go explore

But only three will return

the other one will surely burn"

"Wow… not morbid at all."

"Yeah. I should probably go tell Percy."

"That might be wise."

"Well… see ya!" Zoe gets up and waves, then runs back to the campfire.

"Bye." Ugh. I can't stop thinking about Ben. Damn him, I need sleep. I go inside my cabin and lie down on my bed. Ben, Ben, Ben. "AHH!" I scream into my pillow in frustration. Damn that boy with his blond hair and bright blue eyes…

 **AN/ Not much to say about this chapter... I'm struggling because I think Zoe and Fen would be cute asf but they're siblings... the struggle is vv real.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Zoe's POV*

I wake up bright and early, my conversation with my dad fresh on my mind. I told Percy and Annabeth, and they scheduled a meeting today in the Big house to discuss what should be done. Fen and Magnus gave me a tour of the cabin last night, and it is a whole lot bigger than it seems. There's a girl's and boy's bunk room, the large closet, the main area, plus countless weapons training rooms below. I share a bunk with Mag, and I discovered that her mom was drunk when she named her and thought she was a boy. That sucks. I roll out of my bunk and go into the bathroom. No one else is up yet and I get the first shower. I take my time and wash myself thoroughly, when a boy, I think his name is Jack, comes in.

"Fen, that you?" he walks up to my shower and pulls the curtain aside, giving him a full view of my naked body. He stares at my boobs for what seems like forever, and then begins laughing.

"What the hell! You can't just do that! What's so funny?" I try to cover myself, but in vain, all of these Loki kids seem to have magic and he's keeping my hands stuck to my side. Another guy, Hal, walks in and starts laughing too. "What is so damned funny?"

"This is the boys bathroom." they both start laughing again as I helplessly stand there naked under the shower. Fen walks in and frowns.

"Guys, stop it. She's new. There's no way she could have known this was the boys bathroom." He wraps me in a robe and takes me to the girls bathroom.

"Thanks… damn that was embarrassing. Bet that's never happened before."

"Well, no… but don't feel bad. Everyone makes mistakes." He pats me on the shoulder and goes back into the bathroom. I dry my hair off and get dressed, this time in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with a stormtrooper head on it.

"Hey, Zoe! What's up?" Mag comes out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh, uh, hi Mag. Nothing really. Do you wanna get dressed before any of the guys come out?"

"Oh, yeah." She laughs and goes into the magical closet. I grab my backpack and head up to the dining hall for breakfast. I'm almost the first one there, and I grab a plate and begin eating. The breakfasts at camp are, like all the other meals, delicious, but this morning the waffles taste like sawdust in my mouth, no matter how much syrup I pour on them, and my coffee tastes bland and disgusting. I shove my plate aside and stand up. I run out of the dining hall and bump into Fen.

"Hey, hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just… stressed. My dad, it's a lot to take in. I'm fine." I push past him and run down to the lake. I sit on the edge of the dock and dangle my feet in the water. The minnows nibble my toes, and the nereids wave at me. I don't know how long I sat there, but Tabitha, the leader of our cabin, came down to get me for the meeting.

"Hey, Zoe. Time for the meeting. You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Uh, let's go." I stand up and go to the big house, where there is a conference room.

"Zoe! How are you?"

"Fine, under the circumstances." I smile and take a seat at the long table. Percy speaks.

"Okay, okay. I think everyone's here. We're here because Zoe's dad filled her in on a prophecy. Zoe, could you please repeat it for us?"

"Oh, uh, yeah.

A child of Loki will break the curse

with the Doctor of the stars traverse

The owner of the Sjövn is the key

to endless life and ecstasy

A group of four

will go explore

But only three will return

the other one will surely burn"

"Okay. Well, I'm pretty sure Zoe's the child of Loki, seeing as she's the owner of the Sjӧvn… but who's the Doctor of the stars? Anyone?" Everybody shakes their heads. Suddenly, there is a harsh grating sound and a blue box appears in the middle of the room. Everyone gasps as a young man in a long coat and a suit rushes out of the box with a blue glowy thing and a pleased expression on his face.

"Hello, everybody! I'm the Doctor. You called me?"

"I, uh…"

"Oh, hello Donna." he rushes over to Donna and gives her a hug. "Everybody, this is my daughter, Donna." Donna stares at him with her mouth open, then slaps him in the face.

"YOU'RE my dad. You could have come any time, at least let me know you EXISTED but no, you wait until NOW of all times to show up? I can't believe you. Ugh. I may as well forget you exist the help you've been to me."

"Hey, calm down! I didn't know where you were until now, my psychic paper said that you needed me! I had no idea you'd be here. But now, let's get down to business. Camp Half-Blood. Demigods. Is there some sort of prophecy? Dire crisis I need to assist with?"

"Actually, a prophecy." Percy spoke up, shocked by the appearance of this strange man.

"Lovely. what is it?"

"Zoe?" I clear my throat.

"A child of Loki will break the curse

with the Doctor of the stars traverse

The owner of the Sjövn is the key

to endless life and ecstasy

A group of four

will go explore

But only three will return

the other one will surely burn"

"That's not morbid at all. Well, obviously I'm the Doctor, and this young lady, Zoe, was it? Is the child of Loki, and now we need two more demigods."

"Uh, only demigods may go on quests." Percy interjected.

"This is obviously an exception. Now, I believe Donna shall be one of these demigods, and… who's this gentleman?" He points at Ben and Donna cringes. I assume the two of them have some sort of history.

"I'm Ben." Ben smiles proudly and winks at Donna.

"You look useful. You'll be the fourth member of our little team. That sounds good to everybody?" Donna raises her hand to interject, but the Doctor doesn't see and continues. "Great. We leave in an hour."

 **AN/ How's this chapter? I feel like it might be kinda awkward...**


End file.
